<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>燎海4 入梦 by broken_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874743">燎海4 入梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea'>broken_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《燎海》奏薰 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 千翠, 奏薰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实太过于痛苦的话，就做一个美梦吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《燎海》奏薰 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>燎海4 入梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千秋眼里的落寂简直要刺痛奏汰：“小鸟儿，有一半的海神庙，都是我画的……”<br/>
威风凛凛的仙君却像在痛苦地自言自语：“真没想到，我的天谴是你……你的天谴是我。”</p><p>薰想起传说故事，那确实是真的，也确实和事实有出入。<br/>
大概，仙人指点了海神庙地址是真的……但是奏汰不是留下来的仙人，他是妖。</p><p> </p><p>可是奏汰……是真的在庇佑南海。</p><p> </p><p>奏汰还是没想起来任何关于他的事，千秋并不恼，但也不说话。<br/>
千秋抬手，似乎施了个法术。但是奏汰感觉不到任何威胁。<br/>
他真的不明白发生了什么。<br/>
奏汰茫然地看着千秋。</p><p>千秋的天谴是他，只要千秋杀了他，千秋修为大增。他的天谴也是千秋，只要他能杀了千秋，他也许能离妖族憧憬的密境更进一步。<br/>
说实话，他不明白千秋为什么这么痛苦。<br/>
对于今天发生了的一连串的事，奏汰已经没有余力再去思考，痛苦和绝望已经要把他撕裂。</p><p>另一旁的敬人伏身为飒马念起往生咒，为他祈福。<br/>
他握着飒马带血鳞片的手微微发抖。<br/>
红郎打量一会儿天井下这片不大的地方，妖族、仙君、佛家子弟、凡人……齐聚一堂，真是奇事。<br/>
千秋身为一位仙人，带来的威压确实不小，即使是在完全收敛杀气后，他周身的浩然正气也让在场的人感觉站立困难。<br/>
斑知道的比薰多，甚至比奏汰都多。三毛缟家族掌握的史记资料，不是南城当地的传说那种，而是货真价实的历史资料。<br/>
这个赤星仙君，就是当年下凡的仙人之一。<br/>
斑也紧张，他怕赤星仙君杀了奏汰。</p><p> </p><p>千秋刚要开口，身体却抑制不住地颤抖。<br/>
他的痛苦不亚于奏汰。</p><p>高峯……刚才，你一定看穿了我的宿命了吧……<br/>
千秋眼含热泪，他指甲扣进掌心，那刺痛丝毫无法缓解心里的苦。</p><p>奏汰看了一眼飒马消失的地方，又回头望薰。</p><p>一个猜测闪电般地从薰脑海里划过。<br/>
羽风薰是个不爱管事的逍遥公子，但是他不傻。</p><p>“仙君大人……”奏汰本能地问，“有什么事让你痛苦的话，向我许愿吧……会消失的，真的会哦。”</p><p>千秋的心仿佛被重锤狠狠碾过，手脚都控制不住地发抖。<br/>
他自责啊，是他亲手把奏汰推上海神的位置坐稳，甚至还支援他的修炼……但是还是没能让这个生灵获得幸福。<br/>
他是个生灵，不是许愿树，也本不必对贪婪的许愿者有求必应。<br/>
这就是他所谓的“守护”吗？</p><p> </p><p>千秋一挥手，袖子带起几簇火苗。奏汰杀了的人都被他一把火烧了，连灰都没留下。</p><p>泪渐渐漫上千秋的双眸。</p><p>红郎的眼里渐渐漫上血丝，但他只是一介凡人，在仙人的威压下，根本动弹不得。<br/>
敬人以为千秋是奏汰的天谴，但是现在他也不明白，为什么千秋不杀奏汰。</p><p>千秋还取下颈上的护身锁，那封印着翠的法力，能为佩戴者带来祝福。<br/>
是当年他们下凡之前，翠交给他的。<br/>
千秋含着笑，摩挲上面翠亲自刻画的纹路。他低头的时候，一滴泪不小心砸在花纹上，溅起微小的水花。<br/>
之后泪如断线的珠子，不断从千秋的面颊滚落。</p><p>又是一团火，从千秋手心窜起，火把锁团团包围，火苗跳跃到了飒马自焚的地方。<br/>
火挣扎着跳动了几下，就熄灭了。<br/>
“我给那孩子下了一道祝福……下一世他会平安喜乐。那位佛家的，”千秋向奏汰解释完，转头盯着敬人，“谢谢你，不用超度了……以后离南城和南海远一点。”</p><p>奏汰问他：“你不杀我？”<br/>
千秋深吸一口气，斩钉截铁地回答他：“不杀。”<br/>
他踏上星云，顿了一会，转头深深看了一眼奏汰。奏汰似乎醒悟过来，他伸手想抓住千秋，千秋却侧身躲开了。<br/>
“小鸟儿……等你醒来，你就明白了。”<br/>
千秋留下一句意味不明的话，就消失了。<br/>
就像没人看清他如何出现的一样，没人看清他如何消失。</p><p> </p><p>千秋回到了翠星宫，他消失的地方，翠就在他面前，等他回来。<br/>
“我回来了。”<br/>
从千秋消失后，翠的泪就没停过。<br/>
千秋身上的法力正在流逝是，生命力也是。<br/>
本身，天谴之后，只有一方能继续活着。千秋能回来见翠，就是仗着自己修为高深。<br/>
“前辈……”翠扶住千秋，但是千秋还是没站稳，倒在地上。<br/>
翠跪倒在地，紧紧握着千秋的手，说：“前辈，别担心，南海还有我，还有一整条银河，我们会守护好南海……虽然永远没有谁能代替您，但是只是福泽一方还是做得到……”<br/>
“我会独当一面，我会关心下界，我会照顾自己，以后还会护着后辈……”翠说的急，生怕千秋听不到，说到后面已经泣不成声。<br/>
这个时候明明不能哭……<br/>
千秋抬手，指尖碰上翠的脸，拂去他的泪，叫他：“翠……”<br/>
这是他为数不多地，在叫翠的名字。<br/>
这个孩子，比起以前，真的越来越有责任感了。<br/>
“那些都无关紧要……你要幸福。”</p><p>翠感觉千秋的手越来越虚幻。<br/>
南海的赤星仙君陨落了。<br/>
他化作星星点点的光，回归到了夜空。<br/>
那是世界的开始，亦是万物的终焉。</p><p>中秋的月亮还是那么亮，那么大，看起来那么近，却怎么伸手都触碰不到。<br/>
前辈……今天是中秋啊……</p><p>翠泪眼朦胧，一个人面对空荡荡的星宫，心里也空荡荡的，整个人就像一具空壳。<br/>
他再抬头望以前的赤星所在的地方，哪里还有什么星宫存在。<br/>
仿佛一切都没有存在过。<br/>
我怎么知道你化成了哪片星光，我怎么知道你曾存在过。<br/>
……我怎么在没有你的这世间获得幸福。<br/>
你深爱南海，甚至因为这份深爱而死，这就是前辈想你想要的吗。<br/>
值得吗？</p><p> </p><p>奏汰在千秋离开后，就因为法力暴涨而陷入昏迷。<br/>
薰适时抱住他。<br/>
斑咬紧牙，又似乎笑了一下，告诉薰带着奏汰快走。</p><p>红郎攥紧拳头。</p><p>薰的本能告诉接下来就是前朝官员的内斗了，就算斑不让他走，他也不留下。</p><p>斑看着薰走后，打量一会红郎敬人二人。</p><p>从过去，到现在，一幕幕的回忆从他脑海闪过。回忆的终点，定格在他面前的这两个人脸上。</p><p>“莲巳敬人。”斑幽幽地开口了。<br/>
现在，敬人也许不想承认，但是他们一方似乎真的被斑包围了。<br/>
在斑看来这可是天赐良机，他可不是什么道貌岸然正人君子，他就是要趁火打劫。</p><p>奏汰被安顿在薰的床上睡着了。<br/>
薰又剪了几支蜡烛的芯，最后只留下一支孤独的火苗在摇晃。<br/>
在微弱的光下，他看着奏汰的睡颜，乌金色的眸子蒙上一片阴影。</p><p>快结束了。<br/>
这终究是一场梦……就连重逢，也改变不了他们是彼此生命的过客的命运。</p><p> </p><p>并不知晓薰的惆怅，奏汰陷入梦境，一个千秋留给他的梦境。</p><p>奏汰睁开眼，发现自己在一个陌生的地方。<br/>
这似乎是个宫殿，但是处处细节都体现着主人的冷漠。</p><p>物品摆放十分规整，但是落上了一层厚厚的灰。<br/>
这个地方曾经确实充满生活气息，然而一切现在一片死寂。</p><p>奏汰稍微有点头疼，正在他想不明白发生在今天的每一件事的时候，千秋出现了。<br/>
准确地说，是奏汰看到了千秋，只是看到而已。</p><p>少年目光涣散，坐在他的星宫的窗框上面无表情地盯着下界。芸芸众生出现又消失，他们的喜怒哀乐无法动摇这位仙人分毫。<br/>
奏汰想问他一些事，却发现自己没办法发出声音……奏汰只拥有一个视角而已，甚至连身体都没有。<br/>
他因而明白了，这是千秋留给他的记忆……这其中，应该有他的一切疑惑的解答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>